customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amount of children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online through membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 2, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 3, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: # Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure (April 6, 1992) # Love to Read, With Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) aka Barney’s Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) aka Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) aka Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and September 7, 2004 (Hit Entertainment) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) aka Let’s Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) aka Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) aka Barney’s Book Fair (July 14, 2009) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) # Let's Make Music! (September 5, 2006) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) # Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! (September 11, 2007) # Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) # The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) # Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) # Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) # I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) # Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) # I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos #Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Seventh Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Eighth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Ninth Season Spanish language videos: #El Castillo Musical de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos #El Super Circo de Barney #Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario #Es Divertido Transportarse #Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches #Barney en Concierto #La Isla de La Imaginación #Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney #Colores y Formas #Más Canciones de Barney #1-2-3-4 Estaciones #A Contar con Barney #De Paseo con Barney #Haciendo Nuevos Amigos #Una Sorpresa Muy Especial #Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar #La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos #El Show del Talento #Había Una Vez #La Casa de Barney #Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney #Juguemos a la Escuela #El Autobus Mágico de Barney #De la A a la Z #Vamos al Zoológico con Barney #Barney en el Espacio #Diversión en la Granja #La Pijamada de Barney #Diversión y Limpieza #Los Versos Favoritos de Barney #Navidad Mágica con Barney #Esperando a Santa #Una Mágica Aventura Musical #Una Aventura de la Imaginación #Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa #El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo #¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York #El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana #Canta y Baila con Barney #La Gran Aventura de Barney #Estrella de Navidad #La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney #Fiesta en la Playa #Árboles Magníficos #Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! #Aprende con Barney Motricidad #Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! #Muevete al Ritmo de Barney #Imaginemos con Barney #Barney y Su Mundo de Colores #Vamos a La Granja #Lee y Baila Conmigo #Canciones en el Parque #Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste #Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? #Hagamos Musica #Vamos a Contar #El Juego de los Opuestos #El Cumpleanos de Barney #Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos: (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) #Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) #Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) #Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) #Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) #Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) #Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) #Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) #Friends Are Special (Everyone is Special) (May 26, 1998) #Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (June 3, 1998) #Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) #Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) #Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) #Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) #Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) #Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 3 (May 4, 1999) #Collection 4 (May 11, 1999) #Collection 5 (May 18, 1999) #Collection 6 (June 8, 1999) #Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 3 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 4 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 5 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 6 (January 17, 2007) German language videos: * Category:Barney & Friends